Accidentally Abnormal
by Cocoapuffs88
Summary: She was the type of girl that seemed normal. But she wasn't. She was a vampire, and her necklace gave her abnormal powers that nobody would've thought she could have. Unfortuneately, she meets a boy that finds out her secret. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

****_Why am I always the one in trouble? _I thought as I sat helplessly in the

principal's office. "Now, Amber," my principal started, "care to tell me why you're

in my office...again?" I fidgeted as I heard her say _again. _It kinds hurt, in that

insulted kind of way. "well," I started as I looked up from staring at the dusty

floor, "Perhaps the teacher went out of the classroom for a minute, then came

back in with silly-string getting sprayed in his face?" the principle sighed. She's

probablexhausted from having me come in so much. She shook her head

shamefully. "God help you child," she puffed out breath in exhaustion, "Go

home. I'll let your teacher know that you got sent home, dear." I mentally

thanked her, and smiled. Then I left to the parking lot and got on my

motorcycle. I left the parking lot farely quickly.

"Coo, if Amber doesn't get here soon, I swear that I'll burst." I groaned as Islide

on my back on the tiled flooring. "Ami, I'm sure it won't take long. She gets sent

to the office easily," Trevor said with a smirk, "and she probably will for the rest

of her life." I ignored the comment and turned onto my stomach, so that I could

hit my face on the floor repeatively. Trevor just kept playing video games, but

you could tell that he was getting annoyed by the banging sound. His eye

twitched. "Ami," he twitched more as I started banging my feet on the floor, "can

you PLEASE stop?" I shook my head stubbornly. He sighed and turned his

gaming station off. Damn boys and their obsession with an Xbox. I heard

someone unlock the front door to the hideout. "Hey guys," we heard Amber call

out, "want some cookies?" within the second she said that, I jumped to my feet

and ran for the front door. Of course, I would slip or trip on air, seeing as though

the floor watilled and I was wearing _socks._ I jumped on her, while trying to grab

the goods. She sweat dropped as I ended up falling on the floor, as she slid out

of the way. "Ami," she started, "you're coming to school tomorrow. You can't

skip school forever." I huffed angrily at the mention of going to school. Last time

I went there I was the ignored one. The outcast. The loner. I dropped out

because I was ignored by teachers and others. Then I met Amber and Trevor.

Trevor's one of those preppy kids though. The one that dresses cooly to get a

girls attention. The one that goes for hotness instead of trying to get to know a

girl. The one that always acts first, and never thinks before acting. It's sad.

You'd think he would act his age. He doesn't. And you want to know something

creepy? I'm not an ordinary girl. I have a necklace that gives me more power

then you'll ever have. And I'm also a vampire.

Yup, my first chappie all done. Short, yes. I would be soooo HAPPY if some of you R&R, since I'm not...that good at stories. So R&R :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

****My eye twitched angrily as I sat in the principal's office. "Alright, dear," she

started as she went through her filing cabinet with a look of concentration on her

face, "I remember putting your schedule somewhere, let me just see where I..."

she never finished the sentence as she kept digging in the -quite messy-

drawers. I huffed angrily as I tapped my foot on the floor. I am NOT a patient

person. She closed the one drawer she looked in, then went on to another. I

clenched my teeth angrily. They could AT LEAST buy a few chairs for the damn

office. The only chair there is, is the one BEHIND THE DESK. The one that has

the word 'principal' written on it in golden letters on a silver template. I stomed

my foot. She _finally_ closed the drawer and handed me a paper. My schedule.

About time she found it. "Sorry about the wait, dear. Maybe I should've cleaned

my drawers yesterday, after all." Ijust ignored her and left the room. I looked

down at my schedule, and grinned. Math. I was so going to kick bomb at this

class.

"Ok class, we have a new student today so try to be nic-" I just entered before

he could finish the sentence. Everyone in the class gawked a bit. The teacher

sighed and shook his head. "Anyways," he lookedwat the class, "this is the new

student. Ami Sukiyomi."He looked at me. "Care to introduce, Ami?" I shrugged

carelessly. "My name is Ami, as you all know. I'm only interested in those who

are vampires, werewolves, and any other supernatural? I don't like normal

people, preppy girls and boys with little crowns on their heads that think they're

special, and girly things.I absolutely HATE people asking to borrow my stuff,

asking to be friends, and any other thing related to those. I'm interested in

photography,Art, and playing instruments. If you're a Supernatural and a boy,

please come and see me. That is all." everyone just stared, with a WTF face. I

just blinked and went to siton the only open seat- one beside a boy. I went to

sit, but as I did so, he stared at me. I slammed my binder onto mydesk and he

flinched at the loud noise. I turned my head and glared at him. He just blinked

at me. "Can I help your ass?" I asked the boy. He blinked. "I'm Alex. Nice

to...uh...meet you." He smiled a bit and I just huffed and looked to the front of

the class. The strange boy had nice features though. Shaggy black hair, with

bangs covering his left eye a bit. His eyes were blue, and he was a pale boy. Not

too pale, but pale enough to be mistaken that he might faint any minute. He

wore a black,large (a little too large, considering he's a skinny guy) shirt, with

some black baggy pants. "So," he started whispering so we wouldn't get caught

talking, "You want to sit with me in the cafeteria at lunch?" I blinked. I didn't

expect him to ask that. "uhh..." I thought for a minute. "Sure. What could hurt?"

He smirked a bit. "My pet dog probably could. That's why I named him Biter." I

snorted at the strange name. "Biter? Sounds like he likes to bite things." He

nodded. "Things and people. Hey, let's hang after school. I want to show you

something." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, weirdo" he just grinned at the name.

**Second chapter. Woo! Anyways, again, it's a little- VERY short. But it'll have to do for now. R&R please :D Any questions about the characters? All questions are welcome to be asked. R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm thirsty." The first thing that could come out of my mouth at lunch. Amber

sighed. "I should've thought about that _before _I had you come to school." she

leaned forward and face planted onto the top of the cafeteria table that we sat At.

It was a good thing they put a few tables outside. It's a nice day today. I blinked at

her. "Amber..." I started, "I'm _really _thirsty. Could I go...?" She made a face of

disgust. "Ami, you'll have to wait until _after_ school. We don't need people

wondering why there's dead people on the floors of the school. I thought you didn't

want them to find out your secret anyways." She looked up at me with her now red

face. I binked at her again. We heard someone's footsteps coming closer and she

averted her gaze to something behind me. I swiftlturned around and faced the

person she was staring at. I blinked. "Alex?" He looked at me with suspicion. "What

thirst? What dead bodies? Just _who are you?"_ I sat there, frozen, for what seemed

like years to me. I stood up quickly, and ran. Ran as fast as I could go, and he

followed suit. I ran to the end of the school yard,then made a sharp turn to the left.

I thought it would throw him off! But he did the same. Some boys suddenly

appeared and I skidded to a stop, while throwing a punch at one of them. The

person dodged it, and grabbed my arm. He twisted it painfully, but I ignored the

pain and went to kick him in the _lower region_. He growled out painfully and winced

as I kicked him in the right area. He let go of my arm as he landed on the floor,

scrunching his face up because the pain seemed to become unbearable. He kept

making noises, and lied there. Another guy came at me, and I ran for the parking

lot. Of course, Alex had ran the other way around the school as I was busy in

battle. He suddenly popped in front of me and tackled me to the ground with such

force, I was suddenly crushed under his weight. "Well," he started, as he took huffs

of air, "give up yet?" I huffed angrily and rolled, to try and get him off. He would

have none of it. He wrapped his legs around my waist, as I faced the ground, and

placed his hands on the pavement so I wouldn't go anywhere. I face planted into

the pavement, and suddenly, lifted my head up high, and butted him right in the

legs and arms lifted off me a bit, and I scrambled to get up. I quickly ran

to my motorcycle, and turned on the ignition. I zoomed out of the parking lot as

fast as I could, but my gas was so low, my motorcycle gave out on me, and

stopped before I could make it onto the road. Alex quickly ran up and pushed me

off it. We both landed on the pavement again, and I looked up. His face was right in

front of mine, and he had me trapped. Trapped on the piece of shit that they call

pavement.

_I

**Ok, that chapter is done. I NEED MORE REVIEWS. At least four or five for the next chapter. So if you can, R&R. If you have any questions about the characters, they are welcome too. No flames.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

****I huffed angrily, and deflated in defeat. Alex looked down at me triumphantly.

"So," he started, "How about I treat you to coffee or something so we can talk

this out?" I rolled my eyes, and let him pull me towards his car. We soon left the

parking lot, and drove towards a cafe.

* * *

I took a sip from my coffee and let him interrogate me a bit. "Now," he said,

"Can you please tell me who and what you really are? If you're not that human,

I mean." I turned to look at the curious boy who sat across from me. "I'll give

you a hint," I said, "I drink blood and don't like the daylight all too much." His

eyes narrowed. "There's no such things as vampires. They're just a myth." My

eyebrow lifted. "You might think so, but that's only because us vampires WANT

humans to think that. But we are _very_ real. If unicorns and dragons aren't real,

then how did they figure out what they looked like?

They don't just make something up like that, then call it a myth. They may be

non-existstant now, but what if they had been alive hundreds of years ago? Boy,

if I were you, I wouldn't assume shit like that. _Never_ judge a book by its cover.

You may not like the cover, but you mayb like what is written _inside_ the book.

The outside of it never really matters to a person- nor should it matter." He

looked a little between defeat and guilty. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad or

anything," I started, "But if you keep judging people, then you wont make

friends As easily as you could." He looked shocked, but recovered quickly. I

stood up. "I have to go," I finally said, "My friends are waiting for me. If you

would like, then we shall speak of this matter later. But for now..." He looked up

at me. "Keep this a secret. We don't need another dead body now do we?" He

nodded his head reapeatively for a minute, then seemed to remember

something. "Do you have another name? I hearthat hat some vampires have

vamp names for themselves..." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Ineed," I said, "If

you are ever in need of my presence, say the name 'Ashley Hoshigami'. If it's

not for my presence, but for assistance then..." she thought for a moment.

"Prepare to die." Then she left without another word.

* * *

**Yup. Short, I know. But another chappie, so yay! :) I actually kinda liked this one. But the next chapter is where most of the action starts. I'll be adding more boys, too, so we can do a poll later on who "Ashley" should date. Yes, there will be dating and crap. End of story. Sooooooo...I'll update soon ;) if you can PLEASE R&R. Nobody reviewed the story yet, so I would be VERY grateful if one of you did. Ttyl :)**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

"Hey, Meadow, why don't you go play outside for a while?" I looked up from

where I was sitting on the ground and stared at my mother for a moment. Then

I quickly gathered up some scissors, origami paper, push pins or anything sharp,

and pencils.

* * *

I sat in a large field of flowers that seemed to be never ending. I took my

supplies out and started making a pinwheel. First, I took the origami paper and

drew equally long lines on a sheet, on each diaganol side of the paper. I made

sure the lines didn't meet in the centre, though. I kept them a fair length away

from it. Then I took the scissors after drawing the lines and carefully cut along

them. I then took the now cut corners and pulled a certain side of each triangle

to the centre. I didn't fold it, but held then there with my hand. I took a small

piece of tape, and put it on the centre so it would hold the un-folded sides. I

then took a push pin or anything sharp, poked it through the middle, then put

the newly made pinwheel on the eraser of a pencil. I held it in the air, and it flew

quickly,making the pretty colors of the paper spin. I smiled. This was my favorite

thing to do. Build pinwheels. They were simply fascinating in my opinion, even

though they were such simple objects. I sighed. I didn't like being alone. It isn't

fun. I suddenly hearboom loud 'Boom' behind me, so I turned. There, right in

front of me, was a big, round portal. I quickly stood up in shock, but held my

pinwheel tightly. The closer I got to the portal, the faster my pinwheel went. I

soon stood in front of it, and it mirrored my reflection with a magical glow. Red

hair long braid that went mid-back, onyx colored eyes, pale face, pinkish cheeks,

all thrown into a springy, plaid dress made for young girls like me. I'm seven

years old. I put my hand up to the portal, and pushed my hand into it a bit. On

the other side of the portal, I felt a strong wind. I took a step forward, but

accidentally tripped on my feet and fell into the portal. I cried out for someone,

anyone to grab me or something. But nobody else was around. I soon got

swallowed up by the mirroring portal.

* * *

**So that's it for that chapter. If you're wondering who Meadow is, then I'll tell you. She's a seven year old girl whom lives in a different time/universe when compared to Ami's world. She has powers she never knew she had, and is Ashley's look-a-like (Ashley is Ami's disguise, bla bla bla).she likes making pinwheels and making flower crowns. It's also hard for her to make friends.**

**Anyways, that's that. R&R. Bai-bai :)**


End file.
